


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #012 - Masturbation

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [12]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, One Sided Ai/Ren, Sad Robot Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ai has a crush on his straight best friend who won't shut the fuck up about his girlfriend.
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #012 - Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2. 
> 
> i didnt use haruka bc i needed someone who was the opposite of her. not that ren's gf will get a single line but ya know.

Ai looked up from his laptop and across the table at Ren, who definitely wasn’t bothering with studying anymore if the amused smile on his face meant anything. Although Ai wasn’t really much better off, he’d gotten distracted a few minutes ago from a game notification on his phone and used that as an excuse to take a temporary break from the essay he’d been working on for the past... three hours now. He gave a quick skim of their area in the library and there were still a few others dotted around, but he hadn’t really noticed the time passing by. 

Ai saved his document before closing the laptop lid and went to go slip it into his bag as Ren was still watching whatever unrelated video on his. Ai didn’t exactly want this study session to end now, if only for this being the only time in the day as of late when he could be alone with his best friend. They wouldn’t have classes tomorrow though and Ai didn’t have any plans beyond sleeping in and playing video games.

“Ren, do you want to come over?” Ai asked as he was putting away the rest of his things in his bag. Ren only had a single earbud in so he glanced up as soon as he heard Ai’s soft voice, ugh he was so unfairly _hot_.

“Oh, for sure Aimi,” Ren reached over for his phone as Ai felt a hint of excitement rush through him, “it’s been awhile since we’ve done anything other than study together, huh?”

“Indeed,” Ai responded as his side of the table was sufficiently cleaned up. He was already wondering if they should stop by the corner store on their way to his place and should probably text Reiji to ask if he wanted anything. 

“Ah shit, sorry I totally forgot I already had plans to go to the movies with Hina,” Ren said as he looked up from his phone, “but you can come if you want, she’s bringing Aoi with her.”

“I’m not really in the mood for a movie,” Ai remarked as all his previous excitement had crashed down into a pile of flames, “but I hope you guys have fun.”

“It’d be _more_ fun if you were with us, come on,” Ren turned on that stupid smile that could usually convince Ai to do anything short of killing a man, “and I have it on good word that Aoi is into you~ AiAoi, how cute is that...”

Ai rolled his eyes as he slung his bag over his shoulder before standing from his chair, “I’m not interested in her, how many times have I told you this?”

“You’ve never given her a chance, Aimi! She’s very sweet and adorable _and_ loves video games, what more could you ask for?” Ren began shoveling his things into his bag as Ai was on the verge of just leaving him there, “and we’re going to see a horror movie which means you can comfort her when she gets scared.”

“For fucks sake, I don’t want anything to do with her. I don’t care nor do I want a girlfriend,” Ai snapped back, a bit louder than he intended, “can you stop pushing this on me, please?”

“Ah...” Ren raised in hands in surrender, “I’m sorry, you know I’m just looking out for you. I’m really happy with Hina and I wanted the same for my best friend.”

“What makes you happy and what makes me happy are drastically different things,” Ai grumbled before leaving the table. He heard Ren say something behind him, but ignored it as he headed down the stairs. Ai should’ve expected this outcome since all Ren could think or talk about was his damn girlfriend and Ai had reached the end of the end of his rope. 

Reiji had told him this happens all the time when people start dating as Ai had vented to him once before and he was willing to be patient in the face of his long time best friend and crush dating someone else. However six months had gone and the pain had only increased with each passing day, not lessened by any amount. Whether it be Ren talking endlessly about her, having to constantly be their third wheel, or seeing all the couples photos on social media... it was _grating_ on Ai and he wasn’t sure if he could tolerate it anymore.

Maybe he wouldn’t be so frustrated if his friend remained the same, but everything possible had to be about his girlfriend or involve her in some way. Ai hated it and in turn it soured his view of her, although she wasn’t a terrible person. She fit Ren’s type perfectly of being cute, smart, adventurous, popular, and all that other bullshit Ren wouldn’t shut the fuck up about.

Ren finally caught up with Ai just outside of the library doors, but Ai was keen on further ignoring him. For once he was glad they lived on opposite sides of town so they wouldn’t have to do the awkward dance of walking home together. God, when was even the last time Ren had step foot in his room?

“Aimi!” Ren grabbed Ai’s wrist and for a moment, Ai was tempted to shake it off, “please don’t be mad at me, I really didn’t know I was annoying you that much about it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ai sighed as he turned to face Ren, “I do have stuff to do at home though, I don’t have time to go to the movies...”

Ren slightly frowned as he let go of Ai’s wrist and ran a hand through his hair as he always did when he was nervous, “then... how about we hang out on Sunday? Just us two, no one else.”

“Sure,” Ai said, as if he hadn’t heard that half a dozen times before Hina would suddenly push herself in, “just text me whenever you’re free.”

“I will~” Ren grinned and Ai turned back around before he could instantly forget just why he was so angry, “it’ll be us, a pile of junk food, and all the games the eye can see.”

“Definitely,” Ai said as he dug into his pocket for his earbuds. Ren was already on his phone and probably texting her. Would it be worth exposing himself if he just stepped into traffic right now? Like, just how many trucks could hit Ai before he was a scrap heap.

They said their goodbyes and Ai headed off down the sidewalk with music blasting in his ears. The pain wasn’t easing away this time, it felt as if a dam was waiting to burst within him and he _really_ would rather be in the confines of his room when it happened. Why did he ever have to agree to Ren dating her, why couldn’t he have been honest about his feelings that night.

The chance was right there, but Ren was so excited to have gotten a confession from her and Ai didn’t want to be selfish. She wasn’t like the other girls who had thrown themselves at Ren, he actually liked her back and Ai just had to be the supportive friend. Ai tried so desperately to keep his feelings at bay, to bury them deep down, and even considered asking the professor for a fix... but he didn’t want to take the easy way out.

Ai hurried up the stairs as soon as he got home, ignoring whoever Reiji had over in the living room in favor of slamming himself face down in his bed. It was all Ren’s fault that he was able to accurately decode these human emotions he was feeling and fucking _hated_ it. He wanted to turn back time and refuse to ever speak to Ren in their first year of high school, then at least he could spare himself the turmoil he was facing now.

Ai was so dumb and delusional to ever even think he had a chance too. Ren was always fawning over girls like any typical straight teenage male would and Ai would have _killed_ to have Ren look at him in that way. Ai couldn’t help imagining himself in her place and that just drove the pain in even further.

Why couldn’t Ren hold his hand like that? Or squeeze him with hugs? Or kiss him every morning before class? All because he was a boy? Ugh, why couldn’t Aine's teasing be right this time, why give Ai that faint glimmer of hope that maybe... maybe Ren would love him.

Ai rolled over on his back as he held an arm over his eyes and sighed, his mind ran through the same memories he’d done dozens, hundreds of times before. Times where he thought maybe there was something there, something he may have missed... but in reality he was just reading too much into all of it. Ren was friendly, flirty, and affectionate with a lot of their friends, not so much recently, but still.

Ai wasn’t anyone special to him.

If Ai had the function to cry built within him, he’s sure he would’ve been by now, but instead he was left to stew in this hurricane of feelings and sorrow. How could one person in this world make him feel like this? It was unfair and completely illogical for him to still feel _this_ strongly about someone he had no chance with. 

Ai’s other hand rested on his stomach as he wondered what he liked so much about this idiot anyway. There were the common reasons anyone could give you upon looking at Ren, he was incredibly attractive and used those striking looks in his modeling gigs. He was also a smooth talker and could make you feel like you were the center of his universe. 

One could assume Ren would behave like any of the other rich kids around here, but in reality he was rather laid back and preferred to keep to himself. That was one of Ai’s favorite things about Ren, he didn’t care about partying and would’ve liked to travel off in the middle nowhere just to take scenic photos. He missed that... just the two of them going anywhere Ren wanted and enjoying the company of each other.

All those times they were alone and Ai should have just gone for it. 

His hand creeped lower towards his waistband as his mind veered further into an unsavory direction. He wanted to be cuddling Ren, to be drowning him with kisses, to be fucking him so hard he forgot all about his girlfriend. What should she do that Ai couldn’t anyway? Having children was terrible in this economy so that didn’t count. 

Ai softly bit his cheek as he’d shoved his hand into his underwear and began to stroke himself to thoughts of Ren being underneath him. Ai admittedly didn’t have much experience in this area, but he’d educated himself enough to know that he’d love to take Ren apart with his fingers. God, he wanted to know _all_ of the ways to turn Ren on.

His hand increased in speed as he imagined Ren whining his name, begging to get fucked and used by Ai. Ai would give it to him of course, there’s no way his self control could last long enough to resist that slut. Would Ren be into that... being called a slut or a whore?

Ai softly sighed as his mind switched to Ren waiting on all fours for him, wiggling that cute ass for his Aimi and yearning for his cock. Ai had wasted so many hours just staring at his ass and wanting to smack it, wanting to bite and scratch at it. Marking up his Ren would be such a joy, telling everyone just whose dick that slut was a slave to.

Ai could feel his climax coming as his thoughts grew raunchier by the second, he wanted to destroy Ren in so many fucking ways. It was all Ren’s fault that he felt like this, that he fell in love with someone so unattainable. Why couldn’t he have chosen Ai?

... he was so pathetic.

~

**Author's Note:**

> ): who will comfort our sad aimi...
> 
> MYUAIEVENTMYUAIEVENTMYUAIEVENT (funny bc this time myu isnt the guy I'm pairing him w/ for this one)
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
